In recent years, the use of wireless communication systems having mobile transceivers which communicate with a hardwired network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN), has become widespread. The mobile transceivers, commonly referred to as mobile terminals, may take one of several different forms. For instance, in retail stores hand-held scanning units may be used to allow for scanning inventory bar codes. In a warehouse, portable units mounted to a vehicle may be used to gather information from the warehouse floor. In a medical environment, the mobile terminal may take the form of a pen based workslate which allows medical personnel to work with full page screens at once.
In a typical wireless communication system, each mobile terminal communicates with a networked system via a radio or optical link in order to allow for a real time exchange of information. The mobile terminals communicate through one of several access points interconnected to the network. The access points allow for a wireless data communication path to be formed.
Information exchanged between mobile terminals and access points is generally sent in packet format. Packets of information (also referred to herein simply as “packets” or “data packets”) are a defined set of data bits which carry information such as source address, destination address, synchronization bits, data, error correcting codes, etc. Such packets oftentimes are encrypted, etc.
Mobile terminals and access points typically need to be properly configured prior to their introduction into a wireless network system. For example, mobile terminals and access points typically are manufactured in volume and stored in inventory. When a request for a mobile terminal or access point is received, the requested device is retrieved from inventory and is initially configured via programming for the particular wireless network environment in which it will be used. For example, various information including the device serial number, communication parameters such as the network identification, network address, etc., needs to be programmed initially into the device before it will operate in the particular wireless network system.
Additionally, other types of initial configuration information is oftentimes programmed into the device prior to delivery to the customer. For example, special codes which identify modes of operation, enable/disable various features of the device, etc. are entered into the device. In addition, oftentimes it is desirable to program one or more passwords, encryption keys, etc. into the device in order to restrict access when implemented in the network.
In the past, programming of such initial configuration information into the wireless communication device was carried out by providing a hardwired connection between the device and a programming platform. Typically such hardwired connection was provided via an input/output (I/O) port included in the device. A controller within the programming platform would transmit the configuration information to the device via the I/O port where it would in turn be stored in memory. On the other hand, the initial configuration information can be entered into the device manually via a keypad or touchscreen, for example.
Alternatively, the configuration information could be transmitted to the device via a radio frequency (RF) signal or the like. Since both mobile terminals and access points include RF transceivers typically, a controller could be used to transmit the configuration information to the device via an RF signal so that it may be stored in memory. Such approach, however, requires that the wireless communication device initially power up under a factory default configuration and then download the appropriate network configurations. This can present significant logistical problems and can require that the purchaser also be able to communicate on factory default settings.
A disadvantage associated with both the hardwired, manual and wireless approaches to programming the configuration information is that each requires that the device be both operational and in a powered-on state. This can present a problem for a large number of reasons. For example, a mobile terminal or access point may not be fully assembled and operational at a time when it is most convenient/cost effective to perform the initial configuration programming. This necessitates delaying programming until such time as the device is fully assembled and operational.
Furthermore, the need for the device to be in a powered-on state creates additional difficulties. For example, if the device is battery powered it necessitates that the battery be charged at the time of initial programming. If the device is powered by a standard 110VAC supply, for example, it necessitates that separate power be connected to the device. In addition, if the device has previously been packaged in a box, for example, the device must be removed from the packaging in order to be powered up and programmed. Thus, any devices which have been packaged and stored in inventory must be removed prior to programming.
Such requirements, e.g., fully assembled, operational, powered up, removed from packaging, etc., add significantly to the time and cost associated with initially configuring the mobile terminals and access points. In view of the aforementioned and other shortcomings, there is a strong need in the art for a system in which such wireless communication devices can be initially configured without requiring full assembly and operation. Moreover, there is a strong need for a system which does not require that the devices be powered up or even removed from their packaging. Such a system would significantly reduce the time and/or cost associated with programming the initial configuration information into the devices.